1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation control device for a watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal watercraft have become very popular in recent years. This type of watercraft is quite sporting in nature and carries a rider and possibly one or more passengers. A relatively small hull of the watercraft commonly defines a rider's area above an engine compartment. An internal combustion engine is used to power a jet propulsion unit that propels the watercraft. A throttle valve in the current engine controls the amount of air that enters the engine and therefore determines the amount engine torque requested by the operator. The engine lies within the engine compartment in front of a tunnel formed on the underside of the watercraft hull. The jet propulsion unit is located within the tunnel and is driven by an output shaft of the engine. An impeller shaft coupled to the jet propulsion unit extends forward, through a wall of the hull tunnel, and is coupled to the engine output shaft. In this manner, the engine drives the jet propulsion unit.
The jet propulsion unit conventionally includes an impeller housing in which an impeller is contained. The impeller, which is driven by the engine through the impeller shaft, draws water through a water inlet and forces it through a discharge nozzle to propel the watercraft. A steering nozzle is mounted on the discharge nozzle for pivotal movement about a vertical axis. Pivotal movement of the steering nozzle about the vertical steering axis alters a discharge direction of the water jet to steer the watercraft.
Many personal watercraft also include a water reverse thrust deflector or “reverse bucket” for redirecting the jet generally forwardly, thereby producing a reverse thrust. The reverse thrust deflector is usually supported about the end of the jet propulsion unit to move pivot between a raised position, in which the deflector does not affect the water jet issuing from the steering nozzle, and a fully lowered position, in which the deflector cooperates with the steering nozzle and redirects water issuing from the jet propulsion unit forwardly to achieve the reverse thrust.
The position of the reverse thrust deflector is usually controlled through an actuator accessible by the operator of the watercraft. A control arrangement couples the reverse thrust deflector for movement with the actuator. Common control arrangements include a mechanical cable, or bowden-wire, or an electronic arrangement.